


【Dickjay】Sweet Dirty Talk.

by Blameonme



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, So Much Dirty Talk
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blameonme/pseuds/Blameonme
Summary: “现在让我们看看你能不能做点别的。”他已经后悔了。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 121





	【Dickjay】Sweet Dirty Talk.

“有人在吗，拜托？”

答应见鬼的迪克·格雷森“找点不一样的乐子”的请求一定是个错误，彻头彻尾的。允许得意忘形的夜翼用手铐把他锁在椅子上则是另外一个。现在凶名赫赫的黑帮头领红头罩不得不面对他狼狈的境地，他双手被反绑在后，眼前盖着眼罩，保持同一个姿势太久，胳膊的血液循环开始不畅通，细小的酥麻的电流从发凉的指尖窜上来。

他已经等了好久，并且还不知道要等到什么时候。操。如果格雷森警官对角色扮演这件事敬业到连警局繁琐冗长的办事流程和拖拖拉拉的行动效率都要一并模仿的话，杰森觉得他应该去为自己赢个奥斯卡奖，真心的。

好在这次混蛋迪克终于听到了他压抑着怒气的呼唤，也有可能是他掐准了杰森无法继续忍耐的爆发点，总之他听见了那双靴子踏在地板上的声音。迪克没有像夜翼那样按照接受的训练放轻脚步，以避免暴露自己的行迹，相反他刻意发出响声，只是为了观察杰森的身体随着他的脚步声不由自主的颤栗。

想到他在年长的兄弟面前像是被剥光了一样赤裸而无所遁形，一阵恼火就从杰森心头卷了上来，随之而来的是异样的、不正常的兴奋。

“你没有听我的话，是不是，头罩？”他能感觉到迪克在他面前停了下来，他被笼罩在对方的阴影里。他被剥夺了视力，因此陡然改变的气氛显得更加一触即发。迪克抓住了他的头发，强迫他的脖颈向后折，脆弱的喉结不安地上下滚动着。“我叫你保持安静，可是你没有。”

“不过我们都知道，你是个寻求关注的荡妇，嗯？”迪克说话时的气息落在他的皮肤上，而且他没法控制红晕刷地冲上脸颊和耳朵。那些漂亮的红晕被白皙的肤色衬得更加可爱，迪克吞咽一声，必须调动全部的自制力才能控制住自己不直接跳过所有流程，扯掉杰森的衣服去看看红色是怎么一点点染到他的脖颈和胸口上的。

“操、操你的。”保持一个不太舒服的姿势让杰森嘴里的话只能结结巴巴地说出口，“你这是虐、虐待无辜市民。”

“无辜？市民？”迪克轻笑起来，笑声透过胸腔再传到杰森耳中，而那听起来真是该死的性感。“我可不知道红头罩可以被这么形容。老实说吧，如果你今天不交代的话，就别想轻易离开。”

“而且你猜怎么着？我是最温和的那个。我的同事们会想到更多，嗯——‘虐待’你的方式。”

杰森拒绝去承认，但他真的感觉性器在牛仔裤里抽动了一下。硬挺的布料突然之间变得太紧了。

“是我看错了还是怎么着，”迪克故意扬起的语调里夹杂着让人恨得牙痒痒的、戏剧化的夸张，“这让你兴奋了吗，宝贝？”

“操，滚开。”杰森从喉咙里挤出威胁的低吼，他的口腔湿润了。

“你最好把嘴巴放干净点，红头罩。”迪克的手从杰森的头发落到嘴唇上，手指漫不经心地拉扯着柔软的边沿，想要撬开紧闭的牙关。他甚至还带着手套，表面粗糙的织物插进了嘴巴里，“不然等会我就只能让你哭了。”

“这就、就是你们警局、嗯，审问嫌疑人的方法？”杰森含含糊糊地讽刺道，因为迪克正在玩弄他的舌头，想要把这句话清晰完整地说出来费了不少劲，更何况他还要强迫自己不要本能地去舔所有对方放进他的嘴巴里的东西。“把人绑起来性骚扰？接下来是什么？扒光我？”

“当然不了，你是特别的。”迪克说，“谁让你是个漂亮的婊子呢，宝贝，每个看见你的男人都想从你身上分一杯羹。”

“现在让我们看看你能不能做点别的。”

一个坚硬的、圆头的东西抵到了他的胸口上，恶意挤压了两下柔软的胸肉，就算杰森看不见也能感受到迪克炽热而贪婪的眼神落在他身上，而这念头让他浑身颤栗。

“你的胸可真他妈棒，又大又软，你穿外套是为了把它们藏起来吗？”隔着一层紧身衣迪克还是准确地找到了乳头，冰冷的金属戳了两下，杰森打了个哆嗦，后知后觉地反应过来那玩意是他的警棍。操。“我明白，如果是我我也会盯着你的胸看的。我还会想象它们操起来是什么感觉。”

警棍顺着腹肌的轮廓慢慢滑了下去，就像在验收流水线上的产品一样把他翻来覆去地检阅。杰森的喉结紧张地上下滚动着，感觉动作的过程像是被拉扯到一辈子那么漫长。

“你的腰很细。”警棍在腰侧警告性地敲打了两下，那不是很痛，但现在任何一点接触都会让过度敏感的身体神经紧绷。“有人告诉过你吗？说他们看着你走起路晃来晃去的腰就想把你按在脏兮兮的巷子里强暴？”

杰森发出有点紧张的、气喘吁吁的低笑：“现在有了，警官先生。”

“哦。”迪克垂着眼睛，仔仔细细观察杰森露出的下半张脸上每一寸表情。就像猫科动物把猎物剥皮拆骨之前玩弄可怜的受害者取乐，“也许下次我应该付诸行动。”

妈的。迪克不可能是认真的。

“想想吧，接管了哥谭所有黑帮的红头罩？被人拖进巷子里像个妓女一样张开腿，在随时会有人经过的地方？我会让你趴在墙上，抓住你的腰，它摇晃着迎合我的时候一定又淫荡又漂亮，我打赌。”

见鬼。他绝对是认真的。他绝对想这么干好久了。而现在迪克正用一种不破坏情趣的方式征求他的意见。杰森学过重要的一课，就算处在弱势状态也不能随便做出让步，或者揭开底牌，特别是面对“好脾气”的黄金男孩，他已经知道对方对他能有多恶劣了，非常感谢。杰森在眼罩下翻了个白眼。

但是拒绝的话在这种情况下突然就很难说出口……他的喉咙像是被胶水黏住一样又紧又涩。

“哈……这就是我们正直的格雷森警官的幻想？为什么每个人都相信你是个从头到脚表里如一的好人？”

“因为就算你说出去，告诉他们迪克·格雷森强暴了红头罩也不会有人相信的，可怜的杰。”迪克带着狡黠的笑意，快速地隔着眼罩亲吻了一下杰森颤抖的眼皮，“知道为什么吗？因为你故意用一层冰冷的、坚硬的、邪恶的伪装把那个柔软善良的小男孩包裹起来，你演得太像了，以至于那些愚蠢的看不清真相的人不再信任你了，把所有责任都推在完美的替罪羊身上。”

“你——”

杰森张开嘴试图说什么，但迪克的双唇已经移了下去，趁机侵入了他的口腔，舌尖卷过柔嫩的内壁，肆意攫取氧气直到两个人都变得呼吸急促。

杰森感觉脸又红透了，这次是因为缺氧，滚烫的温度烧得他头晕眼花。

迪克放开他，奖励般地一下一下抚摸着他的头发：“不过没关系，你总是可以向我求助，对吗，宝贝？”

警棍向下抵到了小腹。

“等等，不……”杰森下意识地并拢了腿，但迪克粗暴地掰开了它们，戳了戳裤子里已经勃起的性器，布料因为被打湿颜色深了一小块。

“哇哦，”迪克赞叹道，声音有点沙哑，“你湿了吗？被侮辱让你很兴奋，是不是？”

操操操。如果是平时他的自尊绝对不会允许他低头，但欲望烧得他口干舌燥。杰森舔了舔嘴唇，感觉呼吸困难：“去你的，我没——”

“嘘。”迪克低声喝止了他，一只手扣在他的后脑勺上，强迫他向前。杰森还没反应过来，就发现自己撞在了警服冰凉的面料上，干净的洗衣粉香气充满了鼻腔——前两天他刚买的牌子。“你这张漂亮的嘴除了骂人应该有点别的用处。你知道，如果你把我伺候爽了，也许我会考虑放过你。”

皮肤的热度顺着一层薄薄的布料传了过来，杰森脸颊发烫，怀疑自己的大脑大概也不清醒了，他晕乎乎地点头，放弃了挣扎：“那你倒是把我的手解开……”

“你跑了怎么办？”迪克理直气壮地拒绝了他，“我知道你只用嘴也可以，对吧？”

杰森小声咒骂着，凑过去摸索着寻找该死的拉链。因为看不见也摸不着，他的动作显得有点笨拙，蹭来蹭去的样子让迪克感觉像只幼猫。他忍不住揉了揉毛茸茸的黑发，帮了杰森一把。

杰森吃力地解开裤子和里层的内裤，那根勃起的阴茎跳了出来，轻轻拍在他脸颊上，他有点口渴地吞咽着，他很熟悉迪克，太熟悉了以至于他能在黑暗的脑海中描绘出现在的画面，迪克的尺寸每次都让他吞下去很吃力，所以他有点犹豫地伸出舌头，试着舔了两下。

“天。”迪克倒吸了一口气，“真可惜你看不见自己的样子。”他粗暴地把手指插入杰森的短发之间，高高在上地命令道：“含进去。让我看看红头罩是怎么讨好那些人渣的。”

杰森又翻了个白眼。用他的枪和子弹。而他确定迪克第二天也会得到同样的待遇——但大多数时候第二天早晨红头罩都会发现自己像散架了的玩具一样爬不起来。

现在他很顺从地张开嘴，把迪克的阴茎含了进去，有点腥咸的味道充满了整个口腔。杰森尽力打开喉咙，让他能插进深处，龟头抵在软腭后面，那圈肌肉紧张地开始抽动，企图推开入侵者。太深了。太大了。迪克插在他嘴里的感觉那么鲜明，以至于杰森迷迷糊糊地想知道他的皮肤表面会不会顶起一个小小的形状。他的舌头活动都困难，但他还是努力舔舐着，从冠状沟滑到血管。唾液和顶端分泌出的液体很快聚集起来，他试图咽下去，但仍然有一小部分流了下来。

“嗯，操，你太棒了宝贝。”迪克咕哝着，拇指揉捏杰森圈起来的嘴唇，杰森喉咙里发出一声微弱的呜咽，“现在我知道那些恶棍为什么允许你爬到他们头上了。”

他的手掌顺着杰森的脊椎滑到了尾骨，捏了一把软绵绵的臀肉。杰森扭了一下想躲开，结果被迪克抓住了：“别那么迫不及待。”

去你妈的。杰森瞪了他一眼，但迪克恶毒地向前送了下胯，阴茎整根插了进去，操开喉管的时候湿漉漉的水声响了起来，杰森呛了一下，蓝眼睛立刻蒙上了一层水雾。迪克连忙扶起他的脸想看看他要不要紧，但杰森没有用他们非语言的安全词，尽管他看起来又委屈又恼火，凶狠又色厉内荏的皱紧的眉毛简直是在高涨的欲火上浇了把油，迪克都被杰森唤起的自己强烈的施虐欲吓了一跳。

他都不知道他有多好。这么倔强，这么乖巧。表现得好像不知道有多少人想打碎他。迪克最阴暗的那部分恨不得把他的小翅膀关在谁都看不到的地方，让他远离一切危险，最好只能依赖他。

迪克调整了一下手铐的位置，让杰森跪趴在他面前，方便他迅速地脱掉那些碍事的衣物。两条结实的、白皙的大腿露了出来。迪克故意下流地吹了声口哨：“看看你，头罩。你知不知道你的腿裹在枪带里有多火辣？”

杰森发出了低低的呻吟，他听见了迪克在说什么，但并没有真的理解。

“每个人都流着口水盯着你的腿的时候，”迪克说，冰冷的警棍在臀瓣间一下一下戳弄着，“你展示你那棒极了的大腿绞杀术的时候，你都不知道我他妈有多嫉妒。”

如果杰森可以的话他肯定会笑出声了，但迪克故意不给他任何发出声音的机会。说真的，礼尚往来，又不是说他看到那些他的男朋友泡过或者可能会泡的女孩心里就很舒服似的。

“现在我们来检查一下你的屁股。”迪克声音嘶哑，但仍然努力摆出一副公事公办的表情，好像他没有强迫他的囚犯给他口交，“有些人会把东西藏在里面，所以这是必要程序。”

迪克的手指在紧绷的肌肉边缘打转，威胁着要插进去。他喃喃道：“让我们看看你里面够不够湿。对于像你这样的坏蛋来说，你的小洞真是太过可爱了。”杰森浑身的肌肉猛地绷紧，摇着头抗拒，那是不可能的，即使他现在性器硬得发疼，欲望几乎冲昏头脑也不可能。他挣扎两下，被手铐锁住的手向后试图去摸索随手扔在地板上的武装带，那里装着润滑剂。你知道，有备无患。

“你害怕了吗，宝贝？”迪克低笑着，捡起地上的润滑剂，杰森看不见他的动作，所以当那根警棍沾满湿漉漉的润滑剂抵在他的穴口上时，他瞪大了眼睛，向前躲了一下，但夹在迪克·格雷森把他整个环在里面的狭小空间中显然躲无可躲，坚硬的金属制品强硬地一寸寸打开内壁。“但你把它吞了这么深。”

冰冷的警棍埋在里面没那么舒服，至少，该死的让杰森渴望是迪克而不是那玩意插进去。他的呻吟听起来像小声的啜泣。杰森开始努力吞吐迪克的阴茎，希望能让他快点射出来，好结束这种折磨。

“操。”迪克扣紧了他的后脑勺，握着警棍漫不经心地搅弄着，又快又重地打开紧窄的甬道，“操，你可真懂得怎么伺候男人，把自己藏在那身禁欲的制服里真是暴殄天物。”

他的性器抽动了两下，迪克的呼吸变得又沉又重，杰森知道他快要到了，故意重重夹紧了喉咙，软肉吃力地绞缠着跳动的、炙热的顶端，感受到迪克的手指在他头发间越陷越深。

迪克突然把他推开了，杰森还没反应过来，他快速地捋了两下性器，然后掀开杰森的眼罩，仔细、恶意地把精液射到了他的睫毛和前额的碎发上，光线骤然变化让瞳孔有一会还模糊无法视物，那双浅蓝色的眼睛看起来太茫然太干净了，顺着脸颊流淌的浓稠精液简直像是玷污。

“操、操你的……”杰森虚弱地咒骂着，但使用过度的喉咙几乎只能发出软软的气音。迪克充耳不闻，继续把剩下的液体蹭在杰森嘴角。“我以为你被训练得很好，会懂得怎么帮人舔干净。”

“你明白，如果你不求我的话，我怎么会给你你想要的呢。”

杰森知道他在说什么。他又觉得呼吸困难了。当他终于能说出话的时候那些支离破碎的声音就像呜咽：“请……”

“什么？”迪克狡黠地微笑着，警棍又一次撞了进去，圆钝的顶端击打在栗子形状的腺体上，杰森哭叫一声，手铐被他的动作带得叮叮当当地响。

“求、求你。”每截话都在嘴巴里被撞碎成了两半，快感像涌起的海浪一样把他的理智冲得七零八落。杰森吃力地思考着，几乎没法组织语言：“格雷森、格雷森警官，对、对不起，给我……我想、想要。”

“为什么你不大声地、直接地说出来，好让我们都能听清楚？”

妈的。强烈的抗争的本能支撑着他的自制力，但也就到这儿了。迪克拨开他的衬衣，一边玩弄他的乳头，用手指对它又捏又掐，一边耐心地等待着他的回答。杰森大口大口地喘息，绝望地扬高了音调。

“操，该死，我想要你，求你了，操我，把你那玩意放进来——”

迪克低吼着，声音嘶哑得像海浪拍打沙滩时发出的低沉浪声。杰森看着那双湖水般的漂亮蓝眼，被其中陡然变暗的光芒吓了一跳。

“宝贝，”他俯下身温柔地亲吻着杰森的嘴唇，呼吸声在两个人连接的地方传递，“我会操到你哭着求我停下。”

迪克解开手铐把它们随手丢在一边，把杰森抱了起来。杰森挣扎着抬起身体，主动爬到他的大腿上。“抱紧我。”迪克柔和地命令道，而杰森不由自主地服从了。胳膊到指尖都因为血液循环不畅而轻微发麻，环住迪克肩膀的时候触感简直像被电击。

“你不、你不能直接——”那根充血的阴茎充满暗示性地抵在他的尾椎上磨蹭时，杰森结结巴巴地说。他绝对是在用刚才从穴口流下来的润滑剂涂在自己身上，杰森涨红了脸，发现自己的身体不由自主地迎合着。

“你根本不需要我的手指，对吧，坏孩子？”迪克扬了扬眉毛，“你可以接受我给你的一切。”他双手扣住杰森的腰，深深地、快速地撞了进去，粗暴地扩开紧张的肌肉，一口气插到了底。内壁每一寸柔嫩的褶皱都被入侵者坚定地碾平，太满了以至于杰森窒息般地抽噎一声。混乱的、夹杂着痛苦和欢愉的呻吟不受控制地从杰森的嘴巴里冒了出来，好像他的语言系统已经失控了一样。

“我、啊啊——是的、是的、是的，就这样——”杰森猛地抓紧了迪克的制服，手指在衬衣上刮出几道深深的划痕。快感像电流一样噼里啪啦地窜了上来，“我已经要——”

迪克以又快又重的节奏一次又一次贯穿他，帮他抚摸不断渗出湿漉漉液体的前端。在前后同时的刺激下，杰森很快就浑身颤抖，脚趾因为快感紧紧蜷缩，而迪克在他耳边低语一般喃喃：“你真是太棒了，杰，小翅膀，你不知道我有多爱你。”

杰森哭叫着射了出来。

有一会他的大脑迷迷糊糊地想，好吧，也许以后他们还可以再来几次这个。


End file.
